


断章-点梗-abo-小兔子和哈士奇（中下下下

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-点梗-abo-小兔子和哈士奇（中下下下

“怎么，害怕了？”太好了，梅西心里想，他嘴上说着挑衅的话，心已经快要跳出门外了，beta对接下来要发生什么有点心虚，他希望罗纳尔多先生能自己认输然后让开让他走，但被他这样一问，克里斯瞬间坚定了信念，alpha眼神飘忽了一下，他是有一点害怕，虽然看起来像是个经验丰富的alpha，但看在随便什么的份上，克里斯从没和什么人做过超出接吻的亲密接触。

但他不能说不行。

被他压着的小混蛋是个风流的，天知道骗过多少alpha的omega，克里斯觉得自己要是退缩了，大概这辈子都没机会了，他甚至坚定的认为自己应该表现出同样经验丰富的模样来才能心理平衡些，反正不能被看出来！

梅西安静等待回答的样子令克里斯觉得这人已经经验丰富的处变不惊了，他定定神，逼迫自己作出同样冷静，甚至有点随意的表情来——然后他发现了自己的表演天赋，梅西竟然没察觉。

“巴萨是明天晚上的飞机回去吧？”克里斯附身凑到梅西耳畔，他趁机咬住对方的耳垂，给自己一个藏起眼中慌张的借口。“你要是回不去，他们不会着急吗？”克里斯一边说，一边去解梅西的腰带，他的手指出了太多汗，在捏住金属扣的时候打了几次滑，牛仔裤上的空洞仿佛吸水缩小了一样没办法让扣子穿过去，他试了几次才成功，克里斯定定神，揪着拉链一鼓作气的解开了。

他悄悄观察了一下松了口气，还好梅西没注意到。

什……什么？耳垂被咬住，陌生的感觉让beta感觉到一股细小的电流顺着脖颈窜了上来，他想缩脖子，又不想认输，alpha的舌尖拨弄着柔软的耳垂，梅西的呼吸有些乱，他的手指悄悄攥紧了，竟然忘记了去阻止对方的手，当拉链被拉下去时，beta才意识到自己已经硬了，他慌乱的眨眨眼，庆幸对方的视角看不见自己的脸。见鬼的alpha，去你的明天晚上还起不来！梅西一边心里想着，一边被心虚吞噬，但他依旧嘴硬的给出了回应。

“你隔壁就是你的队友，倒不害怕明天起不来被丢下了。”他强撑着说完了这句话，想想还觉得气势不够——毕竟他在口舌之争上总是逊色些，于是梅西侧了侧身，他面对着身边的alpha，左手顺着对方宽松的居家裤裤腰滑了进去，隔着有些湿润的布料握住了alpha的下体，他被掌心湿漉漉的高热烫的晃神，捏了捏尺寸已经开始打退堂鼓，这玩意要放进自己身体里？开什么玩笑啊！这一捅进去还不半残了。

beta心里嘀咕着，话却已经说出口了。

“我本来也没打算明天随队回去。”克里斯嘴上逞强的放着厥词，但他脸已经烧了起来，alpha让自己把脸藏在对方的脖颈间，他吻着汗珠，低着头一路向下，omega的锁骨被晶亮的汗珠映衬得像是透着浅粉的象牙工艺品，他留恋的啃咬留下艳色的吻痕，像是要把那只作乱的手点起来的火都发泄出来一样，他继续向下，按着梅西的肩膀让人躺平了，克里斯停顿在了omega的胸口，他趁机向下挪了挪想要顺理成章的躲开那只一直不轻不重揉捏点火的手，但梅西仿佛不打算放过他，克里斯被他撩拨得硬得发疼，他偷偷瞄了一眼看见黑色的布料前端已经被濡湿了一大片，omega雪白的手指拢在上面，对比分明的色彩让克里斯仿佛热浪拍打过一样鼻子有点热，他给自己打气迫使自己冷静一点，如果这样被撩拨一下就缴枪投降了，这个经验丰富的omega还不知道要怎么嘲笑呢，他心里醋劲儿翻滚着，凭空让他冒出来一大堆的勇气来。

但克里斯觉得自己还是没出息的有点腿软，他暗搓搓的放低身体，小心翼翼的让自己压住对方，他鼻尖擦过对方胸口浅粉色的小肉粒，愣愣的看着那里自己颤巍巍的硬起来了。

艹，克里斯感觉有点缺氧，他慌乱的眨眨眼，又舔了舔嘴唇，他看过的为数不多的小电影像是得到了召唤，alpha心里下意识对比着，觉得还是眼前的颜色好看，他这样想着，也这样说了，只是说出口略去了小电影的部分，又在梅西回话前张口咬住了。alpha的唇舌逗弄起omega的乳头来，他一边脑子晕乎乎的，一边觉得自己找出来一个不用看着梅西眼睛暴露真相，也不用回话的差事来忙十分的机智。

禽兽！混蛋！alpha的话让beta在心里骂了出来，脖颈间的撩拨让他慌张的不知道该做何反应，他的手指紧张的乱动，几乎要忘记手里攥着个什么了，他用尽全力，也只能让自己的手指别动的太快，哪怕他现在是个足坛的明日之星，他见鬼的也没学过怎么给别人撸出来，他紧张的指尖发麻，又被alpha撩拨的不知所措，梅西觉得自己身上像是燃起了一团火，但有的人还觉得火不够大似的，beta脑子晕乎乎的，他想跑，但腿已经有点软，alpha仿佛料到一般把他压住了，在英超完成转变的alpha把他压制得死死的，不想服软的beta心里较着劲，他隐藏双腿想要合拢的冲动，又听见alpha恬不知耻的称赞他乳头的颜色。

艹！原本还有点怂的beta像是被点燃的炮仗一样原地复活了，他心里咒骂着这个混蛋究竟拿他和什么人做比较，又被吸得后腰发软，酥麻的感觉从胸口蔓延开，梅西从不知道自己的胸口这样敏感，他们一群熊孩子在拉玛西亚的时候也干过背着人偷看小电影的事儿，但他是个没什么需求的beta，总觉得那是表演出来的，现在轮到自己，他竟然生出了点挺挺胸口让alpha吃得更多的冲动。

他的理智慢了一拍，胸已经挺起来了，克里斯被梅西这样热情的回应搞的心情复杂，他不知道在他之前有多少人尝过这里了，心里酸酸的更加卖力起来。

梅西咬着下唇忍住了几乎脱口而出的呻吟声，他下意识挺着腰去蹭alpha的小腹，酥麻的感觉已经快让他放弃抵抗了。

不行！

梅西捉住了最后一丝不服输，他缓了一口气，推了一把用牙齿咬他的alpha。

“磨磨蹭蹭的干什么，不行就下去。”他让自己尽可能平静又不屑的说完这些，如果罗纳尔多先生如他自己表现出来的那么冷静，他大概能发现梅西红了的眼角和细微的泪光，但他没有，alpha被推开后心里一慌，梅西的反应让克里斯意识到自己的表现出现了问题，他太沉迷omega胸口的手感，忘记了正事儿，显然这个经验丰富的omega已经等不及了！

“时间还多，别着急。”他给自己找场子一样的捧读出了台词，差点被玩弄胸部就射出来的omega心虚的不敢去看他。


End file.
